Jack ¿enfermero de Chase?
by Espiritu azul
Summary: Jack acepta ser el enfermero de Chase cuando este cae enfermo luego de ganar un Wu ¿sera lo que siempre soño o habra ciertas concecuencias cuando acepto ser su enfermero? pasen y lean


Lunes, ocho y media de la noche aproximadamente, Jack estaba preparando la cena para Chase, ya que habia caido enfermo después de ganar un extraño Shen Gon Wu llamado "EL CANTO DEL FENIX" que podía hacer revivir a cualquien persona q la persona decida. Jack en un principio habia estado gustoso de cuidarlo pero que chase lo obligase a vestir con el tipico traje de enfermera de mujer, bien sabido que él era hombre, era un golpe sumamente bajo.

- Esto es degradante - se dijo a si mismo

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco platinado con unos bolados en la parte del ruedo, con unos retoques en rosa claro dejando mostrar sus blancas pero estilizadas piernas son unos zapatitos rosados con un pequeño encaje en blanco en la parte de los bordes (lo importante es q no poseia ni un solo vello en las piernas); le llevo la comida a Chase y luego le diria unas cuantas verdades, en el trajecto hasta la habitacion de su Idolo recordo su reaccion cuando llego a la ciudadela cuando le dio el traje.

FLASHBACK

Jack estaba en el cuarto de Chase

- ¿ESTAS LOCO? No me voy a poner eso, primero muerto - exclamo Jack  
>- q descosiderado eres, Spicer, cuando te estoy dando la oportunidad de cuidarme especielmante cuando fui yo quien te llamo - exclamo Chase con aire de "supuesta" tirsteza Jack iba a pegar un grito<br>- ahh esta bien me lo pondre pero q conste q es contra mi voluntad - expreso  
>- muy bien - dijo con cara de "te gane"<br>- ahora vuelvo - espuso

Se dirigio al baño y tardo alrededor de unos quince minutos cuando finalmente salio, Chase se quedo embobado cuando lo vio y le dijo que se via "muy bien" y esas palabras lo hicieron poner tan rojo como su pelo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cada ves que lo recordaba se le subia la sagre a la cabeza y no solo porq se ponia de malas sino por q se ruborizaba cuando Chase le dijo esas dos palabras, entonces llego a la habitacion de Chase, toco la puerta y le hizo entrar (Chase no tenia ropa ni siquiera ropa interior).

- aqui tienes la cena - le dijo dandole la bandeja  
>- gracias, Spicer - respondio<br>- de nada, ¿me puedo cambiar? - pregunto ruborizado  
>- ¿porque? ¿no te gusta? - curioseo Chase<br>- no es eso, es solo que me siento un cretino con esta ropa - exclamo Jack  
>- dejame pensarlo... no! - respondio con una sonrisa burlona<br>- pero Chaseee... - replico Jack  
>- pero Chase nada! yo creo q te ves muy adorable - exclamo poniendo la cena en el escritorio y trayendo a Jack de un tiron hacia él para luego abrazarlo<br>- ¿ch-chase? - dijo nervioso  
>- Jack tu eres mio y de nadie mas - exclamo haciendo q este se sorprendiera<br>- ¿como? - fue lo unico q dijo  
>- me lo haras repetir? - respondio<br>- no, no es eso, es solo q es la primera vez q me has llamado por mi nombre y no por mi apellido - dijo  
>- bueno yo puedo llamar como quiera a mis tesoros mas preciados ¿o me equivoco? - pregunto<br>- b-bueno y-yo... - Jack no podia articular palabra alguna ya q no podia creer q Chase le dijera que era uno de sus tesoros mas preciados, era como si le dijese practicamente q lo amaba.

Entonces sin mas nada q decir Chase le robo sus labios con un profundo y apasionado beso, Jack no podía reaccionar, la calidez de los labios contra los suyos, la lengua húmeda contra la suya... su primer beso... ¡su primer beso se lo estaba dando Chase Young! Era un beso intenso, posesivo. Jack no podía organizar un solo pensamiento solamente se dejo llevar.  
>Entonces Chase le comenzo a bajar el cierre del vestido para quitarselo completamente, Jack inmediatamente se quito los zapatos para luego quitarse del todo el incomodo vestido mientras se seguian besando, en ese momento se encontraba desnudo le empezo a besar el cuello mientras unia el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo mientras ponia su pierna izquierda en la entre pierna haciendolo dar un gemido el cual lo volvio loco.<br>Se besaban con pasion entonces sin previo aviso Chase puso a Jack de golpe contra la cama quedando el arriba, con un poco de magia negra creó dos sogas de magia para tomar las dos piernas de Jack y sujetarlas bien abriendolas.

- Chase espera yo... ahh! - fue lo unico q pudo decir ya q lo habia penetrado de una sentada  
>- no arruines el momento - le susurro al oido mientras se empezaba a mover dentro de él<br>- no Chase... espera... ah! por favor mas fuerte - exlamo

Sin nada mas q decir acato sus suplicas mientras le besaba sintiendo como su virilidad era apretada por las paredes de Jack, los tímidos suspiros del chico se convirtieron en gemidos cargados de pasión, en especial cuando el pene de Chase tocaba su próstata lo cual le hacia ir directamente al cielo y mas alla. El guerrero tomo el miembro del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo, lentamente, rozando el glande con el pulgar y apretando con firmeza. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los gemidos de ambos llenaron el recinto, sin importarles que los oyeran, ahora solo estaban ellos dos, los demás no importaban. Chase no paraba de embestirlo y Jack no paraba de pedirle mas.

- Ch-chase.. y-yo n-no puedo aguantar - exclamo ya q no podia aguantar mas el orgasmo  
>- solo un poco mas - dijo con un último esfuerzo, sin dejar de sacudirse en su interior cada vez más fuerte y rápido… hasta que ninguno pudo seguir soportando por más tiempo el orgasmo, ambos se vinieron juntos enunciando el nombre del otro con fuerza, Chase se dejo caer sobre sos brazos que habia puesto a los costados de Jack y él se encontraba adolorido en su parte baja pero satisfecho al igual q su pareja - ¿Jack sigues queriendo cambiar de traje despues de esto? - dijo aun teniendo su miembro dentro del mas joven<br>- creo q no - respondio  
>- bueno saberlo - dijo<p>

Chase desiso las cuerdas para q Jack tuviera mas libertad de movimiento en sus piernas, Chase se iba a retirar cuando, de pronto, Jack bordeo la cintura del mayor xon ambas piernas para q no saliera, Chase puso cara de duda y Jack solamente le contesto que no queria q se retirase todavia de su iterior.  
>Al dia siguiente Chase desperto y vio q Jack no se encontraba, escucho el chirrido de la puerta y vio entrar a Jack con el traje de enfermera, Chase pregunto curioso del porq se habia puesto el traje a lo q contesto q talvez no seria tan malo despues de todo, Chase solamente le dio un beso lo cual profundisaron.<br>Jack al final uso ese traje porq, estando Chase enfermo o no, Jack estraria cuidandolo y Chase igual.

FIN


End file.
